disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Our Date With Catgirl
Our Date With Catgirl is the 6th episode of Season 27. Summary Just before Valentine’s Day, Romeo and Night Ninja plan to send embarrassing videos of Catboy and Owlette being in love with each other. So to stop them, Catboy changes into his female alter ego, Catgirl, for the third time to charm both of the nighttime villain boys and convince them to delete the videos, which leaves Owlette worried. Plot The episode begins at night in the PJ Masks’s HQ where the PJ Masks were making valentine cards for Valentine’s Day coming up tomorrow. After finishing the last valentine, Catboy signs Owlette’s daytime name, Amaya, on the card just as Owlette came in to check if Catboy is done with his valentines. Catboy says that he's finished his valentines and he asks Owlette if she has done hers yet. With a nod, Owlette says that she is and that she couldn't wait to deliver them on Valentine's Day, and neither could Catboy. Both were excited, until they saw each other's excitement and laughed nervously while blushing. Just then, Gekko and Fish Boy call up to Catboy and Owlette to come down and check out something on the big screen in Gekko's HQ room. When Catboy and Owlette went down to Gekko's HQ room, they were shocked and embarrassed to find a video of them being lovey dovey and giving each other Eskimo kisses on the ground last year. Then they saw a message on the bottom that was from Romeo, Night Ninja, and his Ninjalinos! They said in the message that they will send this video and some other embarrassing videos of Catboy and Owlette if the PJ Masks try to stop their evil plans. Furiously, Catboy pushes Gekko out of the way and messages back to the nighttime villains to demand them to delete those videos, but he only got a reply that had ten laughing emojis, meaning that they are laughing at the PJ Masks and meaning that they refused to do so. Catboy groans in frustration after receiving that rude reply as Gekko asks his friends what they were going to do now. Then, with his ears turning into the shape of a devil's horn and smirking mischievously, Catboy comes up with a plan to get back at Romeo and Night Ninja, just when Fish Boy noticed his friend's smirk and realized what Catboy was thinking. Trivia * Catgirl makes her fifth appearance in this episode. * Owlbert makes his third appearance in the end of the episode to flirt with Catgirl. * This is the second time Romeo and Night Ninja fight over Catgirl’s affection. * This is the first time Catboy used his Gentlehaven and Maruvian magic as Catgirl. * Catgirl sings her first song in this episode, So Purr-fect! Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Genderswap episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Flirting Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Rivalry Category:Valentine's Day Category:Episodes with songs Category:Season 27